you never now who you might end up with
by friendsloverforever
Summary: this is my version of the ross and rachel story. more to come. xoxo the first and second chapter and bits of bobs are a bit like the show but some of my own stuff to. please read and review xxx favorite if u want. xoxo :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pilot.

The whole gang - Ross,Monica, Pheobe,Joey and Chandler were all hanging out at their favourite coffe shop - Central Perk.

Ross: I cant belive im 26 and divorced

Joey: You never knew she was a lesbein?

Ross: No!

Monica: Dont worry Ross, youll find someone.

said Ross' younger sister Monica , trying to cheer him up.

Ross : i dont wanna find someone i just wanna get married again.

Just as he said that a brown haired lady came running in the coffe shop in a soaking wet wedding dress.

( she just left her finace at the alter earlier that day)

Chandler: And i just won $1000.

(lol)

Monica: OMG i went to high school with that girl. Rachel?

(she said toward the wet lady that came rushing in the coffe shop)

Rachel:Moncia! Hi. Can i stay with you i just left my fiance at out wedding bout an hour ago.I didnt love him.

Monica: Alright everyone this is Rachel. Rachel this is Chandler, Pheobe, Joey and you remember my brother Ross.

Rachel : Of course, hi.

* she said shaking his hand but hiss (Ross') umbrella flew open as she did.

IT BEGAN

*The gang are all at Monicas appartment (i guess we can call rachel a part of the gang now) Its dark in her appartment. Rachel is on her phone the her dad talking about her wedding. Ross and Joey are in the living room drinking wine while the others are nowhere can be seen.*

Rachel (on the phone) - No Dad. I didnt love him ... I dont wanna marry Barry! Hes not the one. ... You now what all my life people have been saying to me , "your a shoe, your a shoe." But you no what maybe i dont wanna be a shoe, maybe i wanna be a purse or a hat. ... No! im not asking you to buy me a hat, im saying im a hat. ... Its a metophore daddy!

Ross - You can see where he gets confused .

* Ross said as he got a drink from the frigde next to Rachel.*

*Rachel hung up the phone.*

...

Monicas appartment

Joey is reading a book on the single chair.

While ross and rachel are talking, but we cant quite here what there saying.

Ross is on the couch alone and Rachel is sitting opiste to is a plate of Oreos on the table.

Rachel is talking to Ross about Barry and the wedding. they both went for the same Oreo.

Ross: you can have it.

Rachel : no you can have it.

Ross: Slit it?

*Rachel nooded in agreement*

...

Ross: You no back in highschool i had a MAJOR crush on you.

* he said while spillting the cookie in half and giving the other half to Rachel*

Rachel: Yh. I.

*she said queitly*

Ross: you new... well i thought you thought i was just monicas geeky older brother.

Rachel : I did.

Ross: urm, maybe i can ask you out sometime, maybe?

Rachel:yh, maybe? ;)

Ross: ok, maybe i will. ;)

* ross gets up putting his half ot the Oreo in his mouth and getting up and passing joey as he got up*

Joey (queitly) : Never gonna happen.

Ross ( in the same tone) : what?

Joey ( still queitly) : you and rachel

Ross: why not?

Joey: dunno, maybe it will maybe it wont just gotta see what happens down the road

OK GUYS I PROMISE THIS WILL BE MY OWN STUFF FROM NOW - KINDA -

Ross *confued* - ok.

ross left joey and grabbed his coat and left the appartment proberbly going to this place.

when the camera goes back to rachel witch she is sying and in a good way. 3

...

Ross' new apartment. all of the guys - Ross chandler and joey are there.

there helping ross move in cos he had to move out of carols cos she was a lesbein

ross- its gonna feel wierd living without coarl.

chandler- oww! ross! will you stop going on about coarl! its like coarl, coarl, coarl.

Joey - you now what ross, you need to get out there are plenty of other fish in the sea. you need a grab a spoon.

* he said pointing his finger on Ross' chest.*

Ross- I have.

* he said queitly* ;)

we can all tell he thinking of a certain someone , a ceritan girl , a certain rachel. xxx :)

scence fades away. ross is alone in this apartment and its night and raining.

*music plays through out this part - with or without you By U2 *

His appartment is all done.

Ross is stiting on his window ledge thinking about what Joey said stops and looks at the window and the raindrops dripping down.

Then the next scence goes to as what we call now monicas and rachel appartment.

And we can see rachel doing the same thing as ross at the window.

now we now that these guys are went to be toghter. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Paluo (jelosuly comes)

AKA the one with the black out. kinda differnt then the one on tv but still a bit the same xxx still read though.

Pheobe, Ross, Rachel and joey are hanging out in Central Perk. Pheobe is about to sing a song on her guaitar.

Rachel is now working a Central Perk because she needs a job because of her failed marriage.

Rachel : now back my popular demand its ... Pheobe Buffay!

* small clap*

Pheobe: ok im going to sing a song that realy means a lot to me -

*power cut*

Pheobe - Thank you.

Scence goes to Monica and Rachels appartment. Pheobe Joey Ross Rachel and moncia are there.

Rachel and Pheobe are on the balcony talking.

And Joey and Ross are talking on the couch and monica is in the kitchen cleaning.7

Ross - You now joe, im thinking about asking Rachel out.

Joey: Really?

*Ross nods his head*

Joey: why not do it tonight , well now?

Ross: whats here now?

Joey: Yes! come on Ross, whats putting you off? the candles, the wine, you coundt ask for more a romantic setting.

pheobe walks inside from the balcony leaving rachel alone.

Joey ( queitly to ross) - heres your chance rachels alone.

Pheobe: Hey i think someone needs to talk to her shes quite upset.

Monica: Ill do it.

Ross:NO, ILL DO IT.

Ross pushed his sister Monica to the side to go and talk to Rachel.

( out side on the balcony)

Ross: so you ok Rach?

Rachel: Yh, i guess i am.

Ross: well theres something that i wanted to tell you for quite a bit now...

Rachel : Yh...?

A CAT JUMPED APON HIS BACK AND IT APPERED TO BE SCRATCHING HIM VERY FIRECELY

RACHEL TRYS TO HELP TO TRY AND GET THE CAT OF HIS BACK.

* SCENE CHANGES TO IN THE LIVING ROOM AND MONICA JOEY AND PHOEBE ARE SINGING AND PHOEBE IS ALSO PLAYING THE GUITAR NONE OF THEM HAVE REALISED WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ROSS OUTSIDE*

SCENE FADES TO LATER WHERE THEY ARE (CHANDLER IS STILL NOT HERE BECAUSE THIS IS ABOUT ROSS AND RACHEL AND I CANT BE BOTHERS WRITEING ABOUT HIM BEING TRAPPED IN A ATM BANK) anyway THEY ARE ALL SITTING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE AND ROSS HAS A ICE PACK ON HIS BACK, CLAERLY IN PAIN (POOR ROSS :( XXX ) WHILE RACHEL IS SITTING NEXT TO HIM STROKING THE EVIL CAT THAT ATTACKED ROSS.

Rachel : we need to find this little guys home and owner

Ross : cant we just put him out in the hall.

Rachel : we cant do that in a black out he could get trampled on.

Ross: yh, so?

he says without any care in the world.

...

(A while later)

Rachel and Pheobe have gone looking around the building for the owner of the cat. while ross joey and monica are in the living room hanging out and talking about stuff.

When rachel comes in with a guy named "Paluo" a attractive italian man.( Rach, Mon and Pheobs find him atrattive but i dont.)

Mon: rach, who is this.

Rach: oww this is Paluo it was his cat.

Ross: of coruse it was (!)

* Rachles arm is rapped around Palous*

Pheobe comes trough the door.

Phoebe: i cant find the owner.

Rachel: ive all ready found him its was Palos ( you guys now who i mean when i say paluo i dont now how to spell it) cat.

Pheobs: well HELLO paulo!

* Ross looks heart broken* :(

* joeys looks at ross and then at Rachel and Palou and fells sooooo sorry for ross* :(

Palou : * speaks italian and NOBODY understands what he is saying*

Everyone exept from rachel all look very confused.

Rachel: Yh, he dosent speak much English.

...

A while later everyone exept chandler is there. Paulo has left ( i dont like him).

everyone is sitting around the table waiting for the last candle to blow out.

Pheobe : 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... -48 ... -49 ... -50.

JOEY BLOWS OUT CANDLE

Ross ; Thankyou.

Rachel: yh, thanks.

ITS GOES DARK AND ALL ALL SILENT ROSS BREAKS THE SILENCE BY SAYING:

its all kinda spooky with the lights off.

everyone is making scary noises for like 1 minute.

Ross: hey ive got the ultimate one - MAH. MAH MAH MAH!

THE LIGHTS GOES BACK ON AND AS THAT HAPPENS ROSS STOPS AS HE SEES RACHEL AND PALOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM MAKING OUT.

ouch thats gotta hurt. :(

the rest of the gang - monica , joey and phoebe are looking so sad for him . xx :(


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- The break up. *scarcastic boo*

SHORT CHAPTHER.

Ross comes in monica and rachels apparntment and sees rachel alone in a dark room on the couch, she is crying.

Ross comes over to Rachel to confert her.

Ross: Whats wrong Rach?

Rachel: Paluo and i broke up.

Ross (scarsaticly) - aww.

Ross: Why?

Rachel: He made a pass on Pheobe.

Ross (feeling a little bad for rachel) - its ok rach

He says confiting her with his arm on her back.

Ross: You deserve better.

Rachel: Awww. Thanks.

Ross: It's ok.

He says as they begin a friendly hug.

Romance fills the air when..

DOOR SLAMS OPEN

- Ross and Rachel brake from their hug as they here this-

Rachel: Barry?

Barry: Rachel i want you back.

Rachel : What?

SHE SAYS AS SHE GETS UP OF THE COUCH AND WALKS TOWARDS BARRY.

ROSS IS JUST ON THE COUCH LOOKING SAD. :(

Barry: I love you.

Ross ( in his head) : Crap!

SCENCE FADES AND ITS LATER ON THAT DAY AND RACHEL AND BARRY ARE TALKING AT THE TABLE ROSS LEFT EARLIER HE DIDNT WANT IT TO BE AWKARD.

I DONT WHAT TO TAKE LONG ON THIS PART SO - RACHEL TELLS BARRY THATS SHES SORRY BUT SHE DOSENT LOVE HIM AND SHE DOSENT WANT TO BE WITH HIM AND SHE HOPES THAT HE FINDS LOVE TO ANOTHER ONE.

LATER ON THAT DAY RACHEL IS ALONE ON THE COUCH WATCHING TELLY IN HER LIVINGROOM. WHEN ROSS COMES IN.

Rach: Hey.

Ross: Hey Rach.

Rach: Come and join me.

Ross: Ok.

ROSS SITS NEXT TO RACHEL ON THE COUCH AND WATCHES THE T.V

Ross: So, how'd it go with Barry?

Rachel: Nothing. I declined him, i dont want to be with him. *sigh*

Ross: Ok. Fair enough.

THE REST OF THE GANG - CHANDLER, MONICA, JOEY AND PHEOBR CAME IN MONICA AND RACHELS APPARTMENT.

THEY ALL SAY THEY HELLOS AND RACHEL TURNS THE TV OF.

Monica -to rachel- : Whats up?

Rachel: Well me and Paulo broke up.

Chandler: Yh, we heard.

Pheobe: Im so sorry Rach.

Rachel: Its not your falut Pheebs. Its that prick Paulos.

ROSS PUTS HIS ARM AROUND RACHEL.

Joey, Monica , Chandler: Sorry Rach.

Rach: Its ok, im over it.

ALL 6 OF THEM HAVE A GROUP HUG. ITS LATS FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE.

Rachel: Ohh. and Barry came and talked to me today.

Monica: What did he say?

Rachel: He wanted us to get back together.

Joey: And then what did you say?

Rachel: I turned him down.

Chandler: Its for the best.

Rachel: Yh...

SHE SAYS AS SHE SNUGGLES UP TO ROSS AND SEES THIS AND SNUGGLES BACK. 3

END OF CHAPTER 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

THIS CHAPTER IS UN NAMED BECAUSE I DONT NOW WHATS HAPPENING GET.

ROSS AND RACHEL ARE ALONE IN MONICA AND RACHELS APPARNTMENT THERE ALONE AND MONICA IS ASLEEP IN HER ROOM. ITS LIKE SNUGGLING AND WATCHING TV.

Ross: Hey Rach?

RACHEL LOWERS THE T.V AND LEANS BACK AWAY FROM ROSS.

Rachel: Yh?  
Ross: Remember the other day when i asked if i should ask you out?

Rachel: Yh?

Ross: Well , urr urr. You get what im -

Rachel: -Ross i would love to go out with you.

Ross: OK. Cool.

Rachel: We'll talk about it getting late so im going to go sleep. Do you wanna crash here or go to yours?

Ross: Im just going to crash here on the couch.

Rachel: OK, fine ill get you a blanket.

RACHEL GOES IN TO HER ROOM AND A FEW SECONDS LATER SHE COMES OUT WITH A BLANKET IN HER HAND.

Rachel: Here you go.

RACHEL THROWS THE BLANKET TO ROSS.

Ross: Thanks Rachel.

Rachel: Its ok, night babe.

Ross: Night Rach.

RACHEL WALKS TOWARS ROSS AND KISSES HIM FRIENDLY ON THE CHECK.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT RACHEL COMES OUT OF HER ROOM TO GETS A GLASS OF WATER AND SEES ROSS ASLEEP ON THE COUCH AS SHE DOES.

Rachel (quitely to herself): Awwwww. He looks soo cute when hes asleep.

RACHEL GETS HER WATER AND DRINKS HALF AND POORS THE REST DOWN THE SINK AND GOES BACK IN HER ROOM AND GOES BACK TO SLEEP.

MORNING.

ITS LIKE 7:30am AND RACHEL COMES OUT OF HER ROOM IN HER PJS WITH HER BED HAIR AND SEES THAT ROSS IS NO LONGER ON THE COUCH AND THE BLANKET THAT HE WAS SLEEPING WITH IS NEATLY FOLDED ON ONE SIDE OF THE COUCH.

ROSS COMES OUT OF THE BATHROOM ALL READY FOR THE DAY - HES HAIR ALL DONE, TEETH BRUSHED AND ALL SHOWERD.

Ross: Morning Rach.

Rachel: Morning, your ready allready i just got up.

Ross: Yh, ive got to go to work at the university. I hope you dont mind but i used your comb, but i washed it after. And I also used your spare toothbrush and i also used your showe, i hope you dont mind.

Rachel: Owww no. Its fine! Dont worry.

SHE SAYS RUBBING HER HAND UP AND DOWN ROSS' ARM.

Ross: Owww, good.

Rachel: Yh, i mean you have to get ready.

Ross: Yh, lol. Ive got to head of now to work.

Rachel: ill walk you to the door.

Ross: Rach, the door is literaly next to me.

HES SAYS POINTING TO THE DOOR WITCH IS RIGHT NEXT TO HIM.

RACHEL PULLS ROSS FURHER ACROSS THE ROOM WHERE THE LARGE WINDOW FACEING ROSS' APPARTMENT.

ROSS AND RACHEL SIT ON THE SIDE OF THE WINDOW, RACHEL IS ON ROSS' KNEE.

ROSS AND RACHEL ARE GAZING OUT THE WINDOW LOOKING DOWN AT THE BEAUTIFUL VIEW.

Rachel: The view is amazing.

Ross: Yh, it truely is.

ROSS AND RACHEL ARE SMILLING WHILE LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW RACHEL IS STILL ON ROSS' KNEE AND ROSS' ARMS ARE AROUND RACHEL.

Ross: About our date today.

Rachel: Yh?

Ross: Meet me at mine at 6 today. Is that time ok for you or will another time be better?

Rachel: Owww, no its fine, 6 is fine. But thanks for asking if its ok.

Ross: OK, good. Rach, sorry but i need to go to work now, my class will be waiting for me.

Rachel: Ok, See you at 6 for our date. ill walk you to the door.

Ross: Ok!

RACHEL GETS OF ROSS AND THEY BOTH WALK TO THE DOOR.

ROSS OPENS THE DOOR AND ROSS AND RACHEL SAY GOODBYE AND ROSS CLOSES THE DOOR BEHINDE THEM.

RACHEL LEANS ON THE DOOR AND SIGHS HAPPILY.

ROSS' WORK.

Ross ( to students) - sorry im late guys, but i have graded your papers i will hand them out now.

ROSS HANDS OUT THE PAPERS TO THE CLASS.

THERE ARE SOME "YAYS" FROM THE CLASS AND SOME "DAMS" AS WELL.

ROSS FINSHES HANDING OUT TO THE CLASS AND GOES BACK FROM THE FRONT OF THE CLASS TO TEACH

Ross: Right everyone right the date and title in your books.

ROSS GOES TO WRITE THE DATE AND TITLE ON THE BOARD WHEN-

Guy: Well, where is it?

ROSS TURNS AROUND FROM THE BOARD AND SAYS:

Ross: Im writing it now Brain, stop being a smart ass.

Brain: Ok.

ROSS FINISHES WRITING ON THE BOARD AND THE STUDNETS WRITE IT DOWN IN THEIR BOOKS.

ROSS TALKS TO THE CLASS ABOUT DINOSOURS. AND SAYS TO THEM MAKE NOTES AS HE TALKS AND THEY DO.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER THE CLASS AND THE BELL IS ABOUT TO GO. A MINUTE LATER THE BELL GOES.

Ross: You are dismissed.

THE CLASS PACKS UP

Ross: Ur, Derek could you stay behinde for a minute i need to talk to you about your test results.

Derek: Urr, ok.

THE REST OF THE CLASS LEAVE, LEAVING ROSS AND DEREK ALONE.

Derek: What?

Ross: Your test.

Derek: What about my test?

Ross: You competly failed.

Derek: What, how.

Ross : you got a zero, why?

Derek: I cant tell.

Ross: Why, what is it, Derek hurry up i need to get to my next lesson.

Derek: Well im in love with you.

Ross: What?

Derek: I love you Dr Geller.

Ross: Bull shit.

Derek: No, its true, ive been destracted.

Ross: Ive never heard more bull shit coming from a bull arse. Look i dont have time for this shit so bye.

ROSS LEFT THE CLASSROOM AND WENT TO HIS NEXT LESSON.

LATER ON AT 6 O'CLOCK.

RACHEL KNOCKS ROSS' DOOR. ROSS ANSWERS.

Ross: Hey.

Rachel: Hey, you ready?

Ross: Yh, shall we go?

Rachel: Yh, so where are we going?

Ross: Its a surprise.

Rachel: Yay! I love surprises.

Ross: Shall we go?

HE SAID GESTURING HIS ARM OUTSIDE HIS APARTMENT. THEY STEP OUTSIDE AND ROSS CLOSEDHIS DOOR AND TURNS TO RACHEL AND PUT HIS ARMS AROUND HER AND SAID HOW BEAUITUL SHE IS AND SHE BLUSHED AND SAID THANKYOU RACHEL PUT HER ARMS ON ROSS' SIDE AND THEY LEAN IN FOR A DEEP ROMANTIC KISS. THEY STAY LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE BUT THEY REALISE THAT THEY HAVE TO HEAD OF , SO ROSS BREAKS THE KISS.

Ross: Sorry, we better be going.

Rachel: -cough- yh, its my fault i just cant help myself.

Ross: Ha. Lets go.

HE SAYS PULLING HER ARM FORWARDS LIKE SHE DID EARILER ON TODAY.

About half an hour later they are at the museum ross previously worked at they go into this room where if you look up you can see the sky. ( like in TOW Ross and Rachel you know...)


End file.
